The production of chemiluminescent light by the reaction of a catalyzed hydrogen peroxide solution with a fluorescer solution is well known in the art. Blue, green and yellow chemiluminescent light has been produced depending upon the particular fluorescer employed in the fluorescer solution. Examples of these prior art chemiluminescent light-systems can be found in one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3749679; 3391068; 3391069; 3974368; 3557233; 3597362; 3775336; 3888786.
One of the problems attendant the chemiluminescent light devices or systems of the prior art is that, in the dark, the commercially available systems fail to distinguish most colors when utilized as a light source. That is to say, when the chemiluminescent device or system is activated and used in the dark to identify objects, read road maps etc., the color of the object being identified or map being read is often distorted. The true color of the object being observed with the chemiluminescent light appears as a color different from its normal color in the daylight. As a result, errors in judgment or transmission of information can result.
A further disadvantage of some commercially available chemiluminescent light devices or systems in their failure to reach a light intensity required for particular uses or applications.
Accordingly, if a chemiluminescent system could be developed which exhibits white light upon activation or which exhibits a higher light intensity upon activation, a long felt need would be satisfied.